


Stole My Heart

by solange_lol



Series: Nico di Angelo Birthday Event [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Rewrite, this is cringefest im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Nico hated packing. Or, at least the idea of it. Besides, there were more important things than packing (including that blonde-headed-son-of-Apollo boyfriend of his).Nico di Angelo Birthday Event - Day 2/4 ("friendship / relationship")





	Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of my first ever solangelo fic and i think i just made it worse tbh 
> 
> title from "stole my heart" by one direction

Nico hated packing. Or, at least the idea of it. His suitcase had been left open and empty on his cabin bed for an hour or so now, and it didn’t look like he was going to be filling it anytime soon. Just thinking of having to go through his drawers and think about what might happen in the following week, and what it was going to be like without Will.

Will. It was still insane to him that the blonde headed son of Apollo was able to keep a hold of him, even when Will insisted that being with Nico was one of his favorite things. It was hard to believe still that somebody wanted him around. 

(Nico wasn’t blind. It was clear that all the Argo II members who didn’t previously know him, and even some that did, wasn’t thrilled to have him traveling with them. It was probably for the best that he went off with Reyna. Obviously, though, things aren't as bad now. When you’re in a war together, there comes a point where you’re able to push aside some differences.)

Speaking of Will, the son of Apollo was the other reason he wasn’t packing. When Will had come to check and see the progress, packing didn’t seem so important anymore.

His caught his breath quickly before Will dove right back down to connect their lips again. He could feel the suitcase lying empty and abandoned on his bed like a warning sign, but it was a sign he chose to ignore. Which, he might add, wasn’t that hard when his boyfriend was this close to him.

Nico’s breath hitched as Will pulled him closer so they were completely pressed against each other. His hands traveled down Nico’s neck and chest to his waist where he wrapped one arm around his torso. Will’s other hand was still cupping his cheek, and Nico couldn’t tell if it was the heat of Will’s hands or his own blush that made his face heat up. He was relying now on the wall of the Hades cabin to keep him standing, otherwise, he might melt into a puddle of gooey emotions. 

Nico shivered when the hand on his waist slipped under his shirt, causing him to tangle his fingers deeper into Will’s curls. The son of Apollo let his lips drop to Nico’s neck, then traveled back up to his mouth. He tugged at Nico’s shirt, daring to take it off.

Before they could get any further, a loud knock echoed through the cabin. Nico pulled away, sighing. Another knock. Will let his head drop to Nico’s shoulder where he nuzzled his chin; the son of Hades hands still in his hair. 

“Nico! Are you ready?” Nico could see Annabeth fiddling to open the door and immediately slipped out from under Will. In a flash, he was dashing around the cabin throwing miscellaneous clothing items into the bag. (The only benefit of having an all-black wardrobe) He threw a glare towards Will, who was watching bemusedly (and uselessly) from the side. 

The door opened, causing him to jump back from the toiletries he had earlier forgotten. Annabeth stepped into the cabin, Percy, and Leo trailing behind her. “Nico, we need to-” she cut off, taking one look at the half-filled suitcase and then to Nico and Will standing next to one another. 

“Honestly you two? You were supposed to be packing, not… whatever you were doing,” she huffed at Will’s messy hair and Nico’s wrinkled shirt. It caused them both to blush; Will raked his fingers through his curls and Nico tugged his shirt down. Leo and Percy were already trying to hide their laughter behind her.

“We were- uh, I mean I’m packed,” Nico said as he zipped up his suitcase quickly. 

“Whatever you say, di Angelo. Just meet us at the Big House in ten,” Annabeth snorted, then turned to leave the cabin with Percy on her heels. Leo shot them both a wink before following the two out. 

As soon as the door shut, Nico flopped back on his bed with a sigh. Will said down carefully next to him; his face was unreadable. 

Nico sat up. “So… I guess this is goodbye?” 

Will smiled, pecking his cheek.“Actually, I’m coming with you. I’m already packed and everything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this probably should have a better end but my og version didnt and im too tired to think of one  
> come check out nicos birthday event on the solangeloweek tumblr! @solangeloweek  
> also you can find my tumblr @solange-lol for more ish


End file.
